True Friends
by xxRiku'sxxDarkxxAngelxx
Summary: I was sucked into the game kingdom hearts with my worst enemy, one of us was meant to follow Sora into the light while the other was lead into darkness with Riku. SoraOC RikuOC. Kingdom hearts tweaked by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Sup? This is my new story so u need to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the songs in this fic.**

"Daughter to father. Daughter to father I don't know you bu…."

Hope shut of her alarm clock by throwing it at the wall. She heared it shatter against the wall and tried to get back to sleep.

"SO JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP DON'T WANNA HERE IT"

Rang her second alarm clock. Her dad always made sure she had two alarm clocks to make sure she got up in the morning and so he wouldn't have to bother waking her up himself. It worked.

"I'm up" she yelled as she turned her alarm clock of. She grabbed her school uniform, which consisted of a black mini skirt and a black sailor shirt with a red bow. She changed and got ready. She brushed her black, shoulder length hair.

When she came down fer breakfast she found her older brother and her parents at the kitchen table. She walked by without a word and grabbed a muffin of the kitchen counter.

"Later" was all she said as she walked out the door. Hope and her parents weren't exactly close. The had ignored her all her life and she had started to do the same. Her brother had always been the favourite of the family but she really couldn't care less. Her parents also had the habbit of inviting her worst enemy over to there house every once in a while. And today was one of those days.

When I got to school I headed straight to my locker. Across the hall I could see Alexandra(my absoute worst enemy) chatting with her posse. She must have said something funny because they were all laughing.

The rest of the school day went by normaly. I got an A+ on my math quiz and was tortured by Alexandra's gang for the whole day. But Ally(Alexandra) never did any of the teasing. she just sat back and watched. She didn't even smile.

You see Ally and I used to be best friends back in grade school. But high school changed that. She was popular and I wasn't. She was the girlie girl and I was the tom boy.

When I got home from school I set up my PS2 and popped in Kingdom Hearts. Just than the door bell rang. I new who it was so I let my parents answer it. I heared Ally's mother great my parents and heared Ally suck up to my parents as usual.

"Hope is in that room over there Ally." I heared my dad say. "Go in there and see if you can get her of that darn game.

"kay" was all Ally said.

She opened the door and I didn't give her a second thought. Right now I was in Hollow Bastion battling Riku for the first time.

"Hey, watcha playin?" she asked in that anoying high pitched, girlie voice she always talked in. just as she began walking towards me she stepped on the wire and pulled the plug of my PS2.

I saw this but didn't get mad. What was the point? She was just going to argue with me and than I'd get in trouble with dad. So I got up and plugged it back in. Ally sat beside me and watched as I started to play. Just as I got to the saved game menu the screen turned white.

"What the …" was all I got out till it sucked us in.

We were falling through darkness. I held on to Ally's hand. She was scared. I was to but tried not to show it. If I got all scared what would happen to her?

"Don't let go of my hand" I shouted to her.

"but I can't hold on" she shouted back through tears.

"Its OK just hold on." I shouted. But her hand slipped out of mine and the last thing I heared was Ally screaming before I blacked out.

When I woke up I found myself on a beach of some sort. I tried to get up but had to lie back down again from the pain in my head.

"Hey are you alright?." I heared someone say.

When I turned my head I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Riku, standing there with a worried look on his face.

He helped me up by putting one of my hands over his shoulder and one of his hands around my waist as to support me.

"come on, we'll go back to my place" he was just about to take me when I remembered about Ally.

"I can't" I said trying to get away but he held onto me tightly."I have to look for someone.

"Who?" he asked looking puzzled.

"A friend. Have you seen her?" I asked hopefully.

"Blond hair, Blue eyes?"

"Ya that's her."

"Sure she's stayin with Sora.

"oh thank god" I wispered to myself.

"she arrived yesterday." He said not hearing my wisper.

"WHAT" I yelled. How could this be. We were together how could there be such a time difference.

"C'mon" we'll take you back to my place and I'll call Sora. See if we can get him to bring your friend over.

**DONE ! like it ? Hate it? Tell me in revews.**

**L8ers **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys soz I haven't updated in ages.**

**Disclamer: I don't own kingdom hearts but Ally and Hope are mine.**

When we got to Riku's house he sat me down on the couch and went into another room. After waiting about five minutes he came back with a smile on his face.

"There heading over now. They should be here in about ten minutes. Now lets have a look at your wounds". He said walking over to me.

"Oh no it's fine really, just a few cuts." I said not wanting to much attention.

"Oh really? Well that 'small' cut on your arm needs to be bandaged up before you lose any more blood." He said getting out some rubbing alcohol.

"Oh no, there is absolutely no way that your using that stuff on me. No way." I said standing up.

"If I don't your wounds will become infected and that is not good news." He said, walking towards me.

"No" I replied backing up. He rolled his eyes and with every step I took back he took forward. I decided that right now would be the best time to make a break for in. I started running to the side but he dived for me and tackled me. He picked me up and placed me on the couch.

"Now stay put" he said as he rolled up my sleeve carefully. I winced in pain as the fabric touched my arm. Than I looked to see a huge gash going from my shoulder down to past my elbow.

"Shit" I whispered as we looked at it. Than I felt this stinging pain in my arm and started to squirm. To bad Riku was to strong for me. So he kept on dabbing at the wound and I kept squirming.

"Dam it Hope, the more you squirm the more its going to hurt so just stay still already. Surprisingly when I stopped squirming it didn't hurt so much. After he had finished with the alcohol he bandaged it up nice and tight. Just as he had gotten of me we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Riku its us" I heard a slightly familiar voice say. I had heard that voice before but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, come on it Sora, the doors open"

'Sora, did he just say Sora. But that means that'. I looked up and saw the spiky haired brunette himself. "Wow" I said under my breath.

"Hey Riku, I'm here to" I heard an all to familiar voice say.

Just at that moment Ally came through the door smiling that peppy smile she always wears. As she saw me her eyes widened.

"HOPE" she screamed and ran over to me. She crushed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ally…..Get….off……of…….me." I said prying her of.

"Omigosh. I thought that I was here all alone and that no one else was here even though you fell in with me and and and." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Uh can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" I asked the boys. They sweat dropped at Ally and nodded at me. They left the room.

"Hope, where the hell are we?" she wined tears falling out of her eyes.

"You don't know?" I asked

"No, how the hell should I no?" she yelled.

"You don't recognize this place at all? And you've been here since yesterday.

She shook her head.

"Have you played the game Kingdom Hearts?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sweat dropped. "And you don't recognize this place at all?" I asked.

"Nope" she replied.

"WE'RE ON DESTINY ISLANDS DUMB ASS" I yelled as she blocked her ears. Yes I have a very short temper.

"Omigosh we are" she said, sudden realization on her face. I sweat dropped.

"Alright guys you can come in now" I yelled to Sora and Riku. They both entered with smiles on there faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, me Riku and our friend Kairi are planning to go see other worlds." Said Sora.

""And how would you do that?" I asked, sighing already knowing the answer.

"Well we've built a raft and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Said Riku looking hopeful.

'Wait a second, this wasn't meant to happen. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING???????????' I asked myself.

"Sure we'd love to come." Said Ally.

"ALLY" I shouted looking at her.

"What, they asked us so I think we should go along, whats the problem?" she asked.

I was surprised at this and, when I thought about it, it was a sensible decision. If we went with them we might just find a way home. "Fine, we'll go with you" I said defeated.

"Great, now we've already gathered the supplies and we set said tomorrow." Said Riku coolly.

"Well that's all good and all but were do me and Ally stay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ally can keep staying with me, my Mom won't mind." Said Sora smiling, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ally blushing lightly.

"And you can stay with me" Said Riku smiling at me. I eyed him suspiciously. "And then I can take care of your wound" he finished. I panicked. He should not have said that.

"WHAT WOUND???????" Shouted Ally.

"Its nothing." I said simply.

"Yeah Ally, you hear that. It nothing." Said Sora calming her down. Wow. No one has ever had that affect on Ally before. I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, its getting late. You two should go home." Said Riku motioning to the door.

"Ok, See you all later." Said Sora. Ally simply waved.

I turned to Riku. "Hey, so were do I sleep?" I asked yawning.

"Here I'll show you" he said taking my hand and leading me of. I blushed. We went down the hall to the end room. "he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a shirt that was a bit big for her and a pair of baggy pants. The shirt was black as was the pants. "Here, you can wear these to bed." He said throwing them to her. She caught them and thnked him.

"G'night" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed hard. "Night" she said quietly.

I lay awake that night, not bothering to go to sleep. We would have to leave soon anyway. I had packed my bag with supplies and earplugs. Hec if I was traveling with Sora **and** Ally then I was going prepared. Just then I heard thunder. Time to go. I Got up and opened the door to meet Riku, About to knock on my door.

"One step ahead of you" I said as we went down stairs. We walked out the door and over to Riku's Canoe.

(Skipping boat ride)

When we Got there Riku and I Met up with Sora and Ally.

"Riku What's going on?" Shouted Sora through the rain.

Me and Ally just looked at each other. The story line was all wacked up.

"I don't know, I'm going to go have a look around. Hope, Ally, you guys stay here with Sora." He said and ran of.

Suddenly a pool of darkness formed around Sora's feet. "Keyblade" we heard faintly as he sunk into darkness. About ten seconds later he came out with the Kingdom key in his hand.

"Sora" we both shouted and started running to him. When we were about three feet away a force field of light through us both back.

"What" shouted Ally as she ran towards Sora again. This time there was no force field and Sora had to catch her. I walked towards them with my left hand out. And my hand hit the barrier.

"Oh I get it" I said as I looked away. Ally walked towards me and the only thing between us was the force field.

"You see what" she asked seriously.

"One of us was meant to stay with Sora and help him on his journey, while the other was meant to follow Riku into the darkness." I finished still not looking her in the eye.

"But that means that you'll have to give in to darkness" she said looking scared.

I turned around and began to walk away. "Wait, Hope you can't give into darkness. You saw what happened to Riku."

"Well it's not like you can go into the darkness" I shouted annoyed. I was sick of her. She completely ditches me in the real world and now she's acting all conserned. "And Besides. We both know that Sora stays safe. And I for one know how to protect my self. All those years of marsial arts didn't come up to be nothing ya no. And besides Ally, I gave into the darkness a long time ago." With that I ran into the sea side shack and onto the island thing.

There I saw Riku. "Hope, That raft won't get us anywhere." He said seriously. "come with me, we'll go together, darkness is the only way." He said reaching out his hand to me. I walked up to him and took it.

"Riku" we turned around to see Sora running towards us.

"Your to late Sora." Said Riku Pushing me behind him. " I have accepted Darkness now, and I will leave this place forever." With that we both sunk into the darkness.

But I Faintly heard Ally scream "Hope".

Done, Soz I haven't updated for so long. I've been buisy with skool and stuff but I've got a really bad flu, so here I am, in bed, updating on my dads laptop. Anyway. Read and revew!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm updating. Thanks to sessho-sama and BlueFlamesRedTears for revewing. On with the story.**

We were falling. Falling into darkness. I felt numb. The only thing I could feel was Riku's arms around me. We were upside down and falling. But the main thing that surprised me was that I wasn't scared. It was like I had done this one hundred times over.

Suddenly we slowed down. Just before we hit the ground we were flipped right way up and we were both standing on our own feet.

"What the…" I heard Riku say as he trailed of.

"Were are we?" I asked.

Even I didn't no-where we were. In the game we never did see what happened to Riku.

"So, you both have given in to the darkness have you?" asked a voice out of no were.

"Who's there?" yelled Riku. Gently pushing me behind him.

"I am Ansem. Being of darkness. I sense a great dark power within you both. Could it be possible if you are the two in the prophecy?" he asked more to himself then to us.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku yelled and reached behind him and touched my arm. Almost as to make sure that I was still there.

"Hmm. Yes, well. They can stay with Melificent for the time being and she can help them harness there powers." He mumbled again.

"Would you stop standing there mumbling like an idiot and tell us what the hell your talking about." I yelled. Finally loosing patients.

"All will be revealed in good time children" he said before opening his hand towards us and unleashing some sort of dark power. And all was black.

**With Sora and Ally**

"Oh my head" I mumbled as I got up. I looked around. Were am I?

"Well since I'm in the game I should be in the world after Destiny Islands" I said to myself.

"Lets see now, Agrabah, nope. Olimpus Collusium? No. Hmm." I wandered out loud. It was then I noticed flashing neon light right in front of me.

"Traverse town?" I wondered, searching the name.

"I'm in Traverse town" **(AN:Well done Sherlock) **I thought as I got up. I was in the town square or something and looked around. I emidiently caught sight of an ally way and ran over to it. I accedently ran into a duck looking thing and a dog walking on its back legs.

"Sorry" I apologized bowing.

"Ah yuk, its alright there little lady" said the dog.

"Watch were your going next time" yelled the duck.

These two characters were familiar some how. I no I now them from some where. Oh well. Better go find Sora. **(AN: Hm… wonder who they were?)**

"Come on Sora. Wake up. Please" I said as I lightly shook Sora awake.

"uhn" was what I got as he opened his eyes.

"Oh good, your alright." I said with relief in my voice.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"The island. Remember?" I asked slightly sad.

"Oh right. And Riku" he said in a slight mumble.

"And Hope" I said sadly. I was so worried about her. But what worried me the most was what she said before she left.

"I gave into darkness a long time ago" I repeated under my breath.

"What was that?" asked Sora looking at me.

"Oh nothing" I said nervously.

"Well OK" he said getting up.

**With Riku and Hope**

"Ugh. What happened?" I exclaimed as I woke up.

I woke up to find Riku's arms around me and him still sleeping. I blushed. Hard.

"Riku, hey Riku wake up I whispered, trying to wake him.

He stirred but nothing else. Boys could be so stubborn.

"Damit Riku I said wake up!!!" I yelled as he jumped.

But unfortunately we were still in the same position.

"Wa?" Riku said in a lost voice.

"Ah I see you have both awoken." Said a new voice out of the shadows.

"And who might you be?" asked Riku sitting up and looking at the figure.

"I didn't want to separate you since I saw how close you to must be. I mean, that boy was holding onto you so tightly when you two came." She said looking at me.

I could see bright yellow eyes from the shadows. I blushed from what she had said. Riku, on the other hand, didn't look fazed. In-fact he reached out with one of his hands, grabbed my arm and pulled him up next to him. He let go of my arm and put the same arm around my waist.

I blushed.

"I asked you who you were." Said Riku.

"My name is ………"

**Ooohhh cliffy. Please don't hate me.**

**Read and revew!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I can't be stuffed putting a proper authors note in so here ya go.**

"Come on Ally, lets go!" exclaimed Sora as he got up and started walking away. I followed absent mindedly, still thinking about Hope. She made sure that she went into the darkness so that I would stay safe. So that I wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey Ally, you alright?" asked Sora looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Sora." I replied smiling. I was probably worrying about nothing. Hope had been training in martial arts for years now. She was always the one to win in the martial arts competitions at school. Even against the boys.

"Hey you" Yelled a voice from behind us. We turned around to see a man with brown hair that went a little way past his shoulders. He had a long sword in his hand that looked dangerous. Sora saw this to and pulled out his Key Blade.

"Who are you?" I asked. Lets see. Sora just woke up in the ally and started walking around.

**Normal POV**

While Ally was stressing her brain over the 'mysterious' stranger Sora was getting thrashed. Only when she heared a loud "THUNK" was when she woke up from her thoughts and saw Sora knocked out on the ground.

"SORA" she yelled running over to him. "WAH!!! WHATDOIDO? ICENOWATERNOMAYBEAKISS???"

After five minutes of this the 'stranger' got tired of this so he just knocked Ally out in one swing.

**With Hope and Riku**

"My name is Malificent" said the dark figure stepping out of the shadows. (**AN: U all know what she looks like so I'm not going to describe her.)**

"Oh? And just what do you want with us?" asked Riku, his hand still on my waist. I was no longer blushing because I was much to interested in what Maleficent was saying.

"I wish to help you both harness your powers. You both hold a great dark force within you. If you allow me to train you your powers could double." Said Maleficent calmly.

"How do we know that your telling the truth?" asked Riku. His grip tightening on my waist.

"The fact that you made it here alive." Replied Maleficent. "You both travelled through a lot of darkness and not just anyone could have made it here alive."

We both stayed quiet. This time we new she was telling the truth. At least I did.

When I was falling I felt some sort of power arise in me. And before I passed out I saw two lights. One coming from my body and one coming from Riku's.

I looked at him. He must have been thinking the same thing because he was already looking at me. I closed my eyes and absent mindedly leaned in so I was resting my head on his chest. His arm once again tightened.

"Okay" he said closing his eyes. "we'll let you train us. But let us sleep a little longer ok?"

"Of course." She replied heading to the door. "When you are ready just shout out my name and we will start training." She finished and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Hey Riku?" I said opening my eyes and backing up so I could look into his eyes.

"Yeah Hope." Replied Riku looking at me.

"Are we really sure we want to do this? I mean give into darkness?" I asked with a lot of doubt in my voice.

"Well I think we should. I don't know why but I get this feeling that we're supposed to be here. And if we really have that power that Maleficent was talking about than we have to master it. But I think I know why your asking this question. Your worried about Ally aren't you?" he said.

"It's just that she's such a ditz and she doesn't know how to fight and, well, I just don't want her to get hurt." I said.

"you know she told me about your past. About how you used to be best friends and how your parents barley pay any attention to you. How you used to protect her from bullies and stuff. And then how you guys drifted apart." He finished looking at me.

My head was held down and my eyes were clouded, remembering the days when we would spend every second together. Then we reached middle school. That's when we both realised how different we were. While I was staying late at the school for kendo practice she was out with her boyfriend. When I spent my weekends at 5 different martial arts competitions she was sleeping over at a friends house.

Then in High school while I was at home teaching myself how to play the electric guitar she was teaching herself how to put on make up. When I got a job just so I could get away from the world she would get money of her mom and go shopping so she could be with the world. While I was the loner that the crowd laughed at she was in the crowed that laughed at me.

But she couldn't help but worry about her. But suddenly all her fear and worries disappeared when she remembered that she was with Sora. She knew for sure that she would be safe because she knew that Sora would keep her safe.

"Hope. Hey Hope? HOPE!!!" Yelled Riku as I snapped out of my trance and wipped my head to the side to look at him.

"Huh? Wha?" I said slightly confused.

"Hey. You just kind of zoned out for a second." He said smiling.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I think that we should get some more rest. We start training tomorrow." Said Riku as he layed down, bringing me with him.

"Yeah good idea" I said snuggling into him. He put his arms around me and we both were asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Hey guys. Sorry that Sora and Ally didn't get much action today. Anyway thank you to all my revewers. **

**L8er**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Soz I haven't updated in like 4eva. Skools been really hard and stuff. On with the story.**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts but the characters Ally and Hope are mine.**

"Huh? What? Where am I?" I said out loud opened my eyes. I looked around. I wasn't in my pink room decorated with posters of hot guys. Instead I was in a red room that had some pictures of Japanese figures. I tried to get up but I felt a raging pain in my head. I plopped back down and held my head as the pain slowly subsided.

"Oh thank god she's awake." Said a voice she hadn't heard before. She heard hurried footsteps coming towards her. "Oh please don't try to get up. You got knocked out pretty bad and you wouldn't want it to get any worse." She said kindly.

I looked up. I saw a girl in her early 20's with brown hair. She was wearing all pink but different shades of it. Her hair looked like it was in a high braid.

"Leon, did you have to knock her out. That injury could have been fatal." She said turning her head to two people behind her. I looked up and I could see that one was the stranger from before. I clutched my pillow.

The other one was wearing a pair of short shorts with a green shirt that went a few inches above her belly button. She had long white socks that went up to her mid thigh. She wore a pair of yellow shoes and a bright yellow scarf. She also wore a pair of orange gloves. She had black hair and a big frown on her face. It was obvious she was trying to look serious but it wasn't working.

"Yeah **Squall **what did you do that for huh?" she said rubbing it in his face that he had done something wrong.

"That's **Leon." **He said through clenched teeth as if he had said it a hundred times before.

"Hello there. My names Arith." Said the lady in pink as she ignored the bickering duo behind her. "The guy over there is Squa..Leon." she said just becoming aware of the glare she was getting when she almost called him Squall. "And that there is " she started but was soon interupted.

"Oh no I want to introduce myself." She said jumping up to infront of me. I could clearly see Leon shaking his head and Arith simply smiling. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie" she stated pulling a pose. **(AN: think of what ever pose you want.) **.

"Nice to meet ya." I said jumping out of bed, all pain forgotten, to meet my new friend.

"So do you like candy?" asked Yuffie.

"I love candy." I replied happily.

They both went on like that for about ten minutes when Leon tried to knock them both out this time but Arith stopped him.

"Ohmigosh, Sora!" yelled Ally just remembering. She ran up to Aerith. "Where is he? Is he alright? Is he still **alive**?" She asked.

"Calm down Ally. Your friend is fine. He's in the other room. Come, I'll show you." Said Aerith gently and led a now relieved Ally to the next room. There she saw Sora sleeping peacfully.

"Oh thank God." Said Ally as she pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. She took his hand in hers and sighed.

"Huh, wha" came a mumble. Everyone looked to see Sora slowly opening his eyes and looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked. Then he saw Ally. "Ally thank God your alright." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Ally blushed but returned the hug. Her dark blond hair spilling over his back.

"We were so worried about you." Said Ally pulling away and smiling at him. "These are our new friends that's Squall" she said pointing at the brown haired man, who was currently glaring daggers at Ally.

"That's Leon." He said annoyed. This was just what he needed. Another Yuffie around.

"That's Aerith" she said as she pointed at the brown haired beauty.

"Its very nice to meet you" she said bowing politly.

"Likewise" said Sora smiling at her.

"And I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She cut in before Ally could say anything else.

"Nice to meet you too" Said Sora enthusiastically.

"Hey do you like candy?" asked Yuffie yet again.

"Yeah I like candy." Said Sora happily.

"Yay we all like candy" yelled Ally and the three of them cheered.

They went on like this for another good 15 minutes, Leon, once again attempts to knock them out. But was stopped by Aerith.

"Come on, let be do it." He whispered desperately. "think about it. I'll get Yuffie to. It'll be so quiet." He finished gripping his blade tightly.

"No way, it took way to long to get them to wake up. They should calm down soon." Aerith whispered calmly.

'This is gonna be a long night' thought Leon as he watched them talk about candy.

**All right. End of chapter 5. I haven't updated in ages. Soz I didn't write about Riku and Hope 2day. I kinda don't have time to write really long chapters because of skool and stuff. So please revew. It encourages me to update.**

**L8er**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back

**Hey I'm back. I can't be stuffed writing anything here so on with the story!**

"Maleficent" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Now child no need to shout." She answered appearing behind us.

" But you're the one who told us to shout" Pointed out Riku.

"Oh did I say shout? I meant that you merely have to call my name and I will appear." She replied with a cocky smile on her face.

I twitched with the effort not to hit her.

"Anyway you children have decided to give in to the darkness have you?" she asked in a more serious tone.

" We have" answered Riku.

"Well the first thing we must do is change you out of those hideous clothes. Allow me." She said while waving her arms in a weird pattern in the air.

Before either of us could respond out torn and worn out clothes disappeared and changed.

**(AN: I don't like Riku's outfit in Kingdom hearts 1 so I'm changing it.)**

There was a flash of bright light and before we knew it we were standing in new clothes. Even my bandages on my arm were changed. But unfortunately you could see them now with the new clothes I was wearing.

Riku was dressed in a skin tight T-shirt that made me blush at the sight of his well toned upper body. He also had on a pair of black and grey army pants. This all went with a pair of black runners.

I was dressed in a short black mini skirt that just barely covered my upper thighs. I had a skin tight T-shirt on that only went down to just under my breasts. All this went with a pair of high healed boots.

I looked up and glared at Maleficent.

"Something wrong dear? I could have sworn that that was the latest fashion in your world." Said Maleficent looking at me in mock surprise. She could obviously tell that I wasn't the type of girl to wear cloths like this.

There was a low whistle from Riku as he saw what I was wearing. He laughed when he saw my top and was staring just a little to long for my liking.

"I want something else" I said dully as I continued to glare at Maleficent.

"Oh but why?" She said in an extremely annoying voice. She knew she was getting on my nerves. "It fits out your figure so nicely" she finished smiling at me how a big sister smiled at her boyish little sister when she finally let her dress her up.

A snort from Riku.

I sent him a glare.

"Different clothes. NOW!!" I said more forcefully this time.

"Oh fine" she said annoyed. "Why don't you tell me what you want so I can get it right this time?" she said looking at me impatiently.

"What he's wearing" I said pointing at Riku who had looked up with a surprised look when he heard his name mentioned. He had been busy looking at my stomach and … other places.

Remind me to hit him later.

"Fine but I get to alter it a bit" She said raising her hands once again.

There was a flash of light and suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore. I looked down and saw that she had listened to me. Kind of.

I was now wearing a pair of Black and Grey army pants with a skin tight T-shirt. I also had black converses on.

The only part of the outfit I wasn't happy with was the T-shirt. When I said what he's wearing I meant that I wanted the same sized shirt so I could be loose and baggy on me. But she said she would alter it and I don't think I would be able to get her to change it again.

"It'll have to do" I said still annoyed and walked back over to Riku who now had a disappointed look on his face. I walked up to him and whacked him over the head causing his head to fall backwards. I then stopped and looked at Maleficent from next to Riku.

"What was that for?" He asked glaring at me.

"That was for staring" I said cocking my head to the side to look at him.

He mumbled something incoherent. I glared at him for a second before looking back at Maleficent.

Maleficent took this as a sign to continue. "Now as I was saying since you have decided to give in to the darkness you will have to put your complete trust in me." She said closing her eyes and turning around.

Meanwhile Riku and I weren't really listening seeing as Riku was much to busy attempting to put his arm around my waist and I was too busy trying to get his arm away from me.

"Are you two clear on what has to be done?" asked Maleficent turning around.

At the moment she turned around Riku and I were in a bit of an awkward position. Me and Riku were facing each other while glaring. His hand was on my lower back and my hand was on top of his trying to get it off. My other hand was on his chest trying to push him off and his other hand was holding my wrist trying to get me to stop pushing.

Maleficent cleared her throat expectantly giving us an exasperated look.

"Did you two just listen to a word I said?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah" said Riku as he and I continued struggling. "Something about a key blade and the light." He said before biting his lip in pain. I had just stomped on his toe.

Maleficent gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. She then lifted her hands and made a splitting motion as she brought them back down.

Suddenly Riku and I were lifted of our feet and pulled apart by some invisible source.

"Okay now let me start again" she said sternly and made sure that we were both listening.

We were both looking at her with attentive faces. Riku had a bit of a disappointed pout on his face but either than that we were pretty attentive.

"Now I'll start from the beginning so make sure listen this time this concerns both of you. Every century there are four people born that carry the power to tip the worlds in the direction of light or the direction of darkness. Two people for light and two people for darkness. You two are obviously the two for darkness." She said pausing for a moment.

"How do you know its us?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Only the two who with holds such a large amount of dark power who could survive without even completely given in to the darkness." She replied.

"Hmm" I nodded.

"The two who were born in the light would have been found and I suspect they would be starting there journey soon. You both will have to face them if there is any chance of the balance being kept."

We both nodded in unison. Both our eyes clouded. Something told us that we knew who the two other worriers were.

**Well I dedicated a whole chapter to Ally and Sora so I did the same for Hope and Riku. Well I'm kinda running out of ideas so if you have any please review them to me.**


End file.
